Some wellbore servicing tools and methods use steam. Accordingly, steam generation for use with such tools and methods is an important component of servicing some wellbores. Some methods of generating steam are prone to premature failure of steam generation components and/or provide inadequate steam quality. For example, some steam generation systems produce steam primarily by conducting heat from resistive electrical heating elements to water. In some cases, the water is separated from the conduction surface which decreases heat transfer from the heating elements to the water and damages the heating elements due to overheating. Such separation of the water from the conduction surface may occur due to impurities in the water building up on the conduction surface of the heating elements and/or volumes of less conductive superheated vapor quickly forming between the conduction surface and the water. In other cases where water is heated by passing an electrical current through the water, steam generation may be inhibited when a conductive path of the water is decreased in response to the formation of vapor within the liquid water which results in an increasingly vapor laden mixed-phase fluid. As the concentration of vapor within the liquid increases, the conductive path of the mixed-phase fluid is lessened so that less electrical current may pass therethrough at a substantially constant voltage. In other words, as an increasing portion of the mixed-phase fluid is converted to steam, the mixed-phase fluid is decreasingly capable of producing additional steam.